Cold Eggs
by Tostikat
Summary: Booth's POV The men in Aurora are paying a little too much attention to Bones. Please R


Disclaimer: Although I have 216 bones in my body, none of them give me any rights over Booth, Brennan or any other character in Bones...mores the pity. This story is inspired by the creative works of Kathy Reichs and the producers of Bones. I hope it does them justice. No infringement is meant, so please don't sue. 

A/N - Cold Eggs is a scene edition or rather an expansion to The Man in the Bear, told in Booths POV. This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first I have felt good enough to meet the amazing talents of some writers here. Please R&R, I'm grateful for the time you have taken to read my story.

* * *

Cold Eggs

_By Tostikat_

"Fun and a drink where do we find that?"

After dancing with post boy only to have Dr Dare jump in, I watched a very keen sheriff hopping from foot to foot just waiting for a chance to whip Brennan away…

Like vultures round a piece of meat, Bees round a honey pot. Charlie the overnight guy lost out to Rigby who in turn lost out to the sheriff who in turn relinquished Brennan to me, I actually went in with every intention of rescuing Bones, it must be unnerving for someone as socially backward as Temperance Brennan to have men fawning all over her, I was honestly surprised she had no clue what was happening…..

"Everybody's pumping me".

"I'm sorry" , I actually had to check I'd heard right, leaning back slightly so I can see her face, she has no idea how I could take that comment.

" for information, on the case"

"Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case", for an intelligent woman Brennan can be incredibly dense when it comes to people, pulling her closer I have no trouble hearing her response

"Why?" She sounds puzzled, not understanding she's infinitely more interesting than a dead man.

"Bones they're hitting on you", I can't believe I'm having to explain this to her, she's an intelligent, beautiful woman who by rights should be used to men falling all over themselves to spend time with her and yet…

"Are you sure", she laughs, but it's not the coy knowing laugh I'm used to hearing from beautiful women. It's a nervous disbelieving laugh, as if the idea that anyone let alone a town full of men, could find her attractive.

"Yes I'm sure, you're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time, check out the competition" As we spin around I dip her, so she can see a blonde woman giving her the evil eye from the other side of the bar.

We continue dancing, I've pulled her in even closer I can feel her heartbeat, it's a little faster than I would have expected for the slow dance we've been doing. Her face is only inches from mine and the expression holds a slightly stunned disbelieving half smile.

We walked back to our hotel, regrettably escorted by the three stooges. After seeing Brennan safely to her room I gave each man my sternest "don't even think about it" look and headed to my room on the other side of the hotel.

After shutting the door and loosing my jacket, I fell back on the bed without bothering to turn on the lights. Its times like these when I miss the city hotels and the mini bars that come with them, I feel like a tightly wound spring. That's when it hit's me. I hadn't been rescuing Brennan from anyone, worse I'd been staking a claim. Sending a clear alpha male message to every man in that bar, Dr Temperance Brennan is not available!

The next morning followed by Bones and the sheriff I'm back out in the woods following the trail of Sherman, The sun is too bright and happy for my taste, but it means I can hide behind my sunglasses.

"You didn't come down to breakfast Bones", I sound accusatory, I can hear it in my voice but I can't help it. I called her to ask her to join me for breakfast so we could discuss the case. That's what I told myself, kept telling myself. But after my self revelation last night I knew the real reason I called, I wanted to find out if any of those guys had made it into Brennan's hotel room.

Her response was short and cut right to the heart; she definitely picked up on my mood, "I wasn't hungry, sorry you had to pay for your own meal"

It never actually occurred to me until that moment that she might seek one of them out. I willed my mouth to keep things light but it betrayed me, "I called your room but there was no answer". Great Booth, very smooth.

"Why the sudden interest in my morning habits, Booth".

Now she sounds suspicious, any minute Brennan will be picking me apart like one of her skeletal remains, swallowing my interest in where she spent her night I keep it light, "Look, I just thought we were going to get something to eat. You know and so I waited. My eggs got cold that's all, cold eggs".


End file.
